


War Dragons Gameplay :A Short Story

by asherblfc



Category: War Dragons
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gameplay, Gen, Literature, fan fiction, war dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherblfc/pseuds/asherblfc





	War Dragons Gameplay :A Short Story

_Let's burn some villages they said…. it’ll be fun they said…._  
_It would have been fun if I wasn’t so pumped up on going on a date with that dragonette. Argh Humans. And their need to drink and place bets…._  
Because my rider had lost the wager, I was numero uno in the lineup of the attack  
_You sure you want ‘small flappy wings’ to go first? I’d rather be playing with my best friend, Dodopyyr_

I sighed to myself as I rounded the corner and came face to face with a group of towers. Four were similar. Each of which had twin columns that tapered to form a spike at its top and something that looked like a surge of energy connecting them, their energy feeding off each other, amplifying the crackling sound between them. Another tower resided at the heart of the four. One of different appearance. Spirals of green energy brew within its core, with a metal cone that would appear to direct that energy at its intended target. It swiveled with my every movement 

Suddenly a wave hit me. So strong that my head was forced to the left.  
In my fixation with those lightning towers, I missed the perch slightly displaced to their right. A lone dragon sat upon it. It grinned sardonically at me before it launched another assault.  
_That sneaky bastard!_

My rider whispered in my ear only then did I realize I had to make an attack before those damn lightning towers dealt any damage to us. I was a split second too late in casting a freeze spell. They managed to diminish my health. Luckily the spirals of green energy from the tower in the middle had yet to make its move. I only learnt later they were storm towers and they were of a defensive nature. 

Successfully casting a spell to halt their attacks, I proceeded to swipe my powerful talons at them. Two swipes later and another freeze cast, the first island was conquered. 

We flew past the harbor and I spotted some boats.  
One swipe  
_Bye bye boats bye bye harbor_

Another corner, and we were met with a longish island. It was divided into two parts, each held five structures.  
The first, had two towers of similar nature but each of a different color. One red, the other blue. I was about to cast my spell of invincibility when I realized it was locked. Similar survey noted that my freeze spell could not be activated either. If normal spells weren’t going to work then brute force it had to be. I proceeded to swipe frantically at towers but before I could deal any damage, a ball of fire flew straight towards me. And I was knocked off course by a blast of dark energy.  
_Was that ice I just saw crystallize around the other towers?_

That last attack cost me most of my health and my rider had to direct me off the battlefield before I could get myself killed. I flew us up to the heaves and watched the rest of the battle from there. 

The next dragon, in my legion of three, was brought forth.

It was a dragon born of darkness, color dark and its eyes shimmered like stars. Its teeth, stained with the blood of the numerous it had consumed.  
A stave driven through him.  
It was an undead of divine origin!  
_Weird_  
The first thing he did was cast a spell to shield himself from the elements.  
_Smart move! That annoying fire spewing contraption won’t be hurting you anytime!_

Then he began tapping his forearm on the nearest tower that was within reach.  
Each powerful tap dealt a certain amount of damage to it  
Taptaptaptaptap  
And the black hole generating thing was obliterated.  
Tap....tap....tap  
And the ice shield forming tower was gone.  
That rhythm it followed,  
Taptaptaptaptap…….tap….tap….tap……..  
Was getting kind of annoying.  
_Oh you think you’re so great. What were you? A drummer in another life?_

From his mouth spewed sand. Sand which disarmed towers until it took damage again.  
He went through the first half of the long island effortlessly.  
But alas the enemy was clever! 

The second half of the island held the exact same towers as the first did!  
This time he was able to cast neither desiccating sand nor elemental barrier.  
It appears those red and blue mage towers had managed to degenerate the rage regeneration which is essential for spell casting to work.  
taptaptaptaptap…….tap….tap….tap…..  
And both were disintegrated. 

Taptaptaptaptap…….tap….tap….  
A couple more taps and both the ice turret and dark flak were destroyed.  
A ball of fire came hurtling towards him.  
But he watched dumbly as it approached closer and closer to his frame.  
_Cloak you fool! If you can’t erect the barrier in time, just cloak yourself! If they can’t see you, they can’t hurt you!_  
A loud screeching sound pierced through the skies and he fell towards the oceans.  
_Oops looks like he’s going to be out for a while._  
I thought you were supposed to have divine powers!  
  
The third and last member of the team was summoned. He gave me the stink eye when he flew past me.  
_Really bro? Why’d you look at me like that? Come on you were just scratching your belly not three seconds ago…._

He had horns, as thick as trunks of a tree, growing from the top of his head.  
He was of stockier built, an imposing presence.  
Abraxxas they called him.  
A demon from the underworld.  
He breathed fire, from deep within his chest, that he could manipulate into poisonous streams of air. 

He was incensed.  
A powerful downward movement of his immense wings and he dove down towards the next island.  
It was similar in size to the one I had conquered.  
I couldn’t make out the towers for he laid waste so quickly.  
He overflew the coast, made a ninety degree turn and went on with his rampage.  
_Oooo he’s guuuuuddddddd_

At last, the final long island.  
Strange, the farms and lumber mills were at its outskirts. No matter, they won’t be able to hold off the fires of hell that swooped in on wings.  
Archer towers were already shooting, but he cast a shield.  
From where I was in the sky, the orb he surrounded himself in burned like a contained fire.  
Engaging superheated breath, the remaining towers stood no chance.  
It was over in an instant. 

We had conquered the kingdom. 


End file.
